Say It!
by Brainyxbat
Summary: "Now," His voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Are you going to talk? Or…" Timon stuck out his index fingers, "… Laugh?" He finished, as he poked his armpits simultaneously, making Max jump and yelp. He was very ticklish, and didn't like being tickled; Not one bit. But at that moment, it was better than giving his stupid nephew what he wanted.


**Say It! **

Max was currently giving Timon digging lessons (despite him being too old for them), and Timon was _not_ cooperating. He kept daydreaming about a better home, instead of paying attention. "Timon?" Max said after a lecture, when his nephew didn't respond to a question. "Timon?" Still no answer. "Timon!" Silence. An aggravated Max stomped up to him, and leaned his face towards the other meerkat's, so their noses were almost touching. "**_TIMON!_**" He shouted, as the redhead nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Huh, wha-? Oh sorry Uncle Max, I wasn't listening," He smiled sheepishly, "You were saying?"

The older meerkat slapped a hand to his own forehead in aggravation. "Pay attention!" He exclaimed, before repeating his words. He had to snap him out of his daydreams at least four times; He was so infuriated that he wanted to snap him in two.

Later that day, they were practicing digging, but Timon was failing, much to Max's chagrin. "Oy vey," He grumbled, laying a hand over his eyes. He couldn't believe he was related to somebody so dang _stupid!_ "You are the worse digger ever!" He exclaimed, not caring if it stung Timon. It didn't, but he was still going to regret saying that.

"Oh, I don't think so," Timon smirked, "I believe I'm the _best._" Max snorted and muffled his laughter with his hand over his mouth.

"_You?_ The _best?_ Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"You just don't want to admit it," Timon claimed. '_Hmm… maybe I_ will _make you laugh._'

"The only thing I'll admit is that you're the worse digger ever!" Max yelled angrily, clearly frustrated.

"Nope, I'm the _best,_" Timon shook his head, "Go on, say it. Say I'm the best digger ever."

"Oho no!" Max refused, "I am _not_ saying that!"

"Okay then," Timon shrugged, "Then I guess I'll have to _make_ you say it." Before Max could do anything, his nephew pounced on him, and they started wrestling around.

"Ow! Let go of my hair!" Max shouted when Timon pulled on his long-ish grey hair. He let go, but his hair landed over his left eye.

"Quit pulling my ear!" Timon exclaimed as Max was doing just that. He stopped, before they wrestled around some more, until Timon had Max on his back, with his wrists above his head. In some swift moves, he tied his wrists together, before jumping off of him.

"You have lost your mind!" Max shouted.

"Nope," Timon shook his head, "_This_ is pure genius," He smiled, walking up behind him. The combination of his arms being held up against his will, fully exposing his sides and armpits, and his mischievous nephew sitting right behind him, made Max feel very uneasy. "Now," His voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Are you going to talk? Or…" Timon stuck out his index fingers, "… _Laugh?_" He finished, as he poked his armpits simultaneously, making Max jump and yelp. He was _very_ ticklish, and didn't like being tickled; Not one bit. But at that moment, it was better than giving his stupid nephew what he wanted.

"I won't talk," He declared bravely.

"Okay then," Timon smirked evilly, as his head was between his uncle's arms, "You asked for it." He spread out his fingers on his tummy, and curled their tips in and out. Max flinched, and burst into laughter.

"Gyaahahahahahahahahaha!" He squirmed around, trying to pull his arms down, "I wohohohon't tahahahahalk!"

"That's cool," Timon shrugged casually, "I can do this all day." His fingertips skittered like spiders over Max's ribs and pudgy tummy with those sharp nails, as he jerked and squirmed around, kicking his legs. Max's laughter, squirming, and kicking increased when Timon tickled his armpits with his index fingers.

"Timohohohon, I'm gonna kihihihill yohohohouhuhu ihif yohohouhuhu dohohohon't stohohohohohop!" Max threatened as his nephew drew circles in his sensitive armpits.

"I'd like to see you try," Timon smirked, as he didn't cease his torment.

After about five minutes, tears were falling down Max's cheeks, as Timon kept alternating between tickling different spots on his uncle's ticklish body. He would be digging into his ribs, then lightly scratching his armpits, then poking his tummy repeatedly next. Or he'd poke at his ribs, lightly scratch his tummy, and dig into his armpits. Either way, it was torture for poor Max.

"You gonna talk?"

"Nohohohohohohoho!" Max shook his head, making his tears fly around, as Timon poked at his armpits, before lightly scratching his ribs, then digging into his tummy.

"Okay then," Timon started as he squeezed his ribs, "Then answer me this: Where are you most ticklish?"

"I wohohohohon't tehehehehell yohohohohouhuhuhu!" Max laughed as his nephew squeezed his tummy.

"Okay," Timon shrugged, "I'll just find out myself." He ducked down, and walked to Max's side, making him fall on his back. "Is it… here?" He skittered his fingers on his tummy.

"Nohohohohoho!"

"Hmm… how about here?" Timon stroked his ribs with one finger, and he received the same response. "Here?" He grabbed his ankles, and tickled both of his feet, but Max's laughter subsided to mere giggles. He received the same response when he tickled his legs, armpits, chin, collar bone, and neck, but his laughter was louder. "Hmm," Timon acted surprised, "Wait…" He smiled evilly, "I think… I missed a spot. _Two _spots." '_Please not my sides!_' Max started mentally begging over and over. That was where he was the most ticklish. If Timon tickled him there, he'd lose his mind! '_Please not my sides! Please not my sides!_' "Last chance, Uncle Max," Timon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Just tell me where you're the most ticklish, and _maybe_ I'll spare you."

"Buh…" Max panted from the former tickles, "Bite me!"

"There won't be any biting," Timon smirked, as he sat back behind him, pushing him so he was sitting up. "Maybe… are you most ticklish… _here?_" He asked him, as he jabbed his index fingers in his sides. Max jumped real bad, and let out a loud yelp.

"N-no!" He mentally smacked himself for stuttering like a scared moron, "No I'm not!"

"Oh really?" Timon smirked, "So if I do this," He started slowly and lightly stroking his sides with all his fingers, "You won't do anything?" Max was holding in his hysterical laughter, biting his lip, with an involuntary smile on his face. "Resisting, huh?" Timon teased, as his fingers stroked faster, and his hands moved up and down his uncle's trembling sides. Max squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip harder as he felt more tears well up. All the other tickles were mere pokes compared to this. When Timon started running his index fingers up and down his sides, Max accidentally let out a small, but clear whimper of ticklish agony as he bit his lip even harder, so it bled a bit.

But after a few seconds, he accidentally broke his resistance. "Oh dang it! Gyaaahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed hard, squirming around as Timon continued his torment, "Stohohohohohop!"

"Not 'til you say it!"

"Nohohohohohohohohoho!"

"You can end all this suffering with just a few words!" Timon taunted as he lightly tickled right where Max's fur turned paler, a spot that was _extremely_ sensitive, with his index fingers.

"GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max shrieked with laughter, as tears gushed out of his eyes and he kicked his legs and squirmed around wildly. Timon was having a difficult time keeping his fingers on their targets. "STOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" Max begged.

"Say it, and I'll stop."

"Nohohohohohoho!" Max shook his head, as Timon squeezed, poked and tickled his hips. His laughter subsided, but he was still very hysterical. His hips were just as ticklish as his sides were.

As Timon's fingers danced up and down his sides, a devious idea came into Max's mind. He immediately put his plan into action. "Okahahahahay! Okahahahay! I'll sahahahahay ihihihihit! Just stohohohohohop!"

"Finally," Timon smirked, as he finally stopped tickling him, and untied his wrists, "Go ahead."

As he rubbed his sides where the ticklish feelings still lingered, Max smiled evilly. "You're the worse digger ever!" He exclaimed before running off, laughing evilly and leaving Timon standing there with a "What just happened?" expression on his face.

"I feel duped!" He exclaimed to nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This idea just came out of nowhere. XD None of the characters belong to me.)**


End file.
